


Peacetrain coming - A Rinoa Heartilly fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [11]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Activism, Character Study, Fanmix, Female-Centric, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: "So, you guys probably think this is all a game to us. Well, it’s not! We’re serious. So serious, it hurts."
Series: My fanmixes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Peacetrain coming - A Rinoa Heartilly fanmix

Tracklist

 **10,000 Maniacs** – [Peace Train (Cat Stevens cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9ymhfB5nys) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Cat-stevens-peace-train-lyrics))  
**Alanis Morissette** \- [So Unsexy](https://youtu.be/1y6fjxSRiss) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Alanis-morissette-so-unsexy-lyrics))  
**Anne Feeney** \- [Have You Been to Jail for Justice?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBwCtKlM9dI) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Anne-feeney-have-you-been-to-jail-for-justice-lyrics))  
**Audra Mae** – [Forever young (Bob Dlyan cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EUh6HC2aTQ) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Bob-dylan-forever-young-slow-version-lyrics))  
**Conor Oberst** \- [A Little Uncanny](https://youtu.be/fyJucQrCZWE) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/13607560))  
**Dessa** \- [Dixon's Girl](https://youtu.be/0eQL3BrRqM8) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Dessa-dixons-girl-lyrics))  
**Erin Saoirse Adair** \- [when i am gone (phil ochs cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Zz_wDutTPI) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Phil-ochs-when-im-gone-lyrics))  
**Florence + The Machine** \- [Blinding](https://youtu.be/3ZdDHHlqsR4?t=55) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Florence-the-machine-blinding-lyrics))  
**Florence + The Machine** \- [Delilah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLTBLTQRh3Y) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Florence-the-machine-delilah-lyrics))  
**Florence + the Machine** \- [Landscape](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbta9I3exjE) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Florence-the-machine-landscape-lyrics))  
**Hozier ft. Mavis Staples** \- [Nina Cried Power](https://youtu.be/j2YgDua2gpk) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Hozier-nina-cried-power-lyrics))  
**Imogen Heap** \- [sweet religion](https://youtu.be/xYpupIFgtSw) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Imogen-heap-sweet-religion-lyrics))  
**Janelle Monae** \- [cold war](https://youtu.be/lqmORiHNtN4) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Janelle-monae-cold-war-lyrics))  
**Mary Lambert** \- [Sum of Our Parts](https://youtu.be/qVb7KmyuwaE) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Mary-lambert-sum-of-our-parts-lyrics))  
**MSMR** \- [Bones](https://youtu.be/BcmQQT0b-Hk) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Ms-mr-bones-lyrics))  
**Okkervil River** \- [Singer Songwriter](https://youtu.be/Xxu9gagd0-U) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Okkervil-river-singer-songwriter-lyrics))  
**One Piece Film: Gold - Yuki Hayashi** \- [Tesoro Money ](https://youtu.be/1lx5Sd0rZUM)  
**Paddington** \- [the Explorer's Film](https://youtu.be/-UXf6tc8fxc)  
**Rachel Platter** \- [fight song](https://youtu.be/xo1VInw-SKc) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Rachel-platten-fight-song-lyrics))  
**Suzanne Vega** \- [bad wisdom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEz5il1Syhc) ([lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/suzannevega/badwisdom.html))  
**Tom Petty** – [American girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33mec03xeow) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Tom-petty-and-the-heartbreakers-american-girl-lyrics))  
**Transitor - Darren Kob** \- [She Shines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_KQzYa6BdI) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Darren-korb-she-shines-lyrics))

picture credit: [x](https://finalfantasy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VIII_wallpapers?file=AmanoRinoa.jpg), [x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jane_Fonda#Visit_to_Hanoi), [x](https://publicdomainreview.org/collection/emile-antoine-bayard-s-illustrations-for-around-the-moon-by-jules-verne-1870), [x](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ephraim_Moses_Lilien#/media/File:Lilien_Sonnenblume.jpg)


End file.
